Telepathy
by HopeCoppice
Summary: Even the Chosen One has to take a private moment occasionally. But privacy can be hard to come by if you haven't quite got the hang of telepathy... Slash, B/V. Rated for safety, not actually that dodgy (sorry, M-lovers)
1. Chapter 1

**Another silly-o'clock story, bit mad, no idea what I was thinking. Enjoy anyway.  
Thanks to Werepuppy for convincing me to post it... Well, thanks I think.**

**Disclaimer: None of this is mine, thankfully.**

Bertrand remembers – with perfect clarity – the night Vlad mastered telepathy at last.

It had been a long day – Bertrand was still mildly annoyed that they had to be awake in the daytime at all, anyway, but today he'd had classes from 9 to 4 and they'd all decided to push their luck – and all he'd wanted was to collapse into his new coffin. The Chosen One had sat him down a few weeks beforehand and pointed out that since it was obvious that he was going to be sticking around for a while, it might be wise to actually put a coffin in his room and stop hiding away in his shroud in the training room. Bertrand had agreed, if only out of relief that he wasn't to be sent away in disgrace.

At any rate, all he'd wanted was to sleep. But when he got into his coffin and closed his eyes, he found a pair staring back at him from the darkness. Instantly familiar blue-green eyes bored into him from behind his own eyelids; it was unsettling to say the least. He was still wondering what the proper reaction to this was when Vlad's voice brushed through his mind like a lover's whisper carried on the slightest breeze.  
_'I need you, Bertrand.'_

He'd leapt from his coffin, barely pausing to throw himself back into his clothes, and raced up to Vlad's room; it had to be pretty urgent if his student was calling for him through telepathy. He didn't even bother knocking on the door, proceeding instead to knocking on the coffin lid when he realised there was no immediate danger present in the rest of the room.

For a moment, there was no response, and Bertrand began to fear that he was too late, that the Chosen One was dust and his assassin already fled. Then the lid flew open to reveal a confused-looking Vlad, who quickly sat upright and folded his hands in his lap.  
"Bertrand? What's going on?" His tutor frowned.  
"You… Telepathy. You said you needed me." To his surprise, Vlad looked mortified.  
"You heard that? What else did you hear?"  
"Nothing, just-"  
"Because it's really not how it sounds, I mean it is, I do need you, but I… if you're not interested I'm not gonna crumble to ash, so you don't have to worry, I just… I really, really wanted you just then and I obviously wasn't thinking…"

Bertrand stared at him for a moment, suddenly horrified as he realised what he'd actually walked in on.  
"You weren't calling me-?"  
"No." His student looked away, suddenly reluctant to meet his eye. "I was just…" He trailed off, but they both knew what he'd been doing and who he'd been thinking about while he did.

"I… apologise for my interruption." He began backing towards the door, but Vlad called out to stop him.  
"Please don't be disgusted." Bertrand shook his head, making sure to meet Vlad's eyes as he began backing out again.  
"I'm not." And then, as he reached the door, "I'm flattered." Then he shut the door behind him and raced back to his coffin room to curse his own foolishness.

Well, 'mastered' might have been overstating it a bit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second part. Only racy if you reeeally use your imagination, really, but better to be safe... Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: None of this is mine. Boo.**

Bertrand had barely undressed and got back in his coffin when Vlad's eyes locked on his again in his mind.

_'Vlad, you're projecting again.'_ It could only get more awkward if the boy didn't get control, after all.  
_'I know. That alright?'_

Bertrand could barely make enough sense of that to project a coherent thought.  
_'Why-?'  
'Sorry. Out of line. Forget I ever-'  
'Why, Vlad?'_ The answer took a while to come.  
_'So you know how I feel.' _Bertrand blinked, then reached over to slide the lid onto his coffin for a tiny extra measure of privacy.  
_'Then tell me.' _Vlad seemed embarrassed for a moment, and then the thought made its way to Bertrand's mind – whether with or without his permission, his tutor wasn't sure.  
_'I want you. I really, really fancy you. And… I… you said you were flattered.' _Bertrand drew in a sharp hiss of breath he didn't need.  
_'I am. I can't say I haven't thought… But that doesn't mean anything can ever-'  
'I know. There'd be hell to pay if you were caught in my coffin room… but you're not in my coffin room right now.'_

Bertrand allowed a small smile to take over his face; he had been trying to encourage the boy to be more cunning, after all, to think outside the box. Or, in this case, _inside_ two boxes.  
_'What did you have in mind?'_

Vlad hesitated, then opened up his mind a little and began projecting images, emotions, gestures… Bertrand couldn't help but respond with a few of his own feelings, not to mention one very vivid mental image that just slipped through while he was distracted by what Vlad was thinking. Vlad's reaction was enough to convince him that it mightn't be such a bad idea to let his brain go, just a little, and within minutes the flood of strange information and suggestions had them both in ecstasy.

Their mental connection broke up into a strange feeling of shared euphoria, and it took a while to come down from it. Vlad was the first to dare a projected thought.  
_'Of course, there's nothing to stop us both being in the training room tomorrow…'_

Bertrand slept that night with a smile on his face, the strains of the day forgotten.


End file.
